snow white
by hye jin park
Summary: "Jadi Cho Kyuhyun-sshi pertama anda menganggap jika puterimu telah meninggal dan istri anda mengalami gangguan traumatis karena hal tersebut dan yang ke dua anda seperti tersadar jika selama ini yang mengalami hal tersebut adalah anda sendiri karena istri dan puteri anda dianggap telah meninggal padahal dalam keadaannya anda dalam keadaan koma dalam waktu yang cukup lama"
1. Chapter 1

**Snow white**

**Written by hye jin park 2014©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|KyuMin|Typo|family_tragedy-hurt|Gaje|Bad dict| Don't like don't read|**

**Don't bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Cast's: Kyumin**

**Genre : romance tragedy**

**Leght : chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hari ini udara berada dalam suhu minus dua derajat celsius,salju tutun tanpa henti semalam, ini sudah pukul sepuluh pagi tetapi masih tampak seperti pukul enam pagi. Semuanya memutih tanpa ada cahaya jingga yang menerobos masuk gumpalan awan –awan mendung itu.

Baju berlapis , jaket berbahan tebal dengan sarung tangan dan penutup telinga sampai masker yang menutupi tubuh Lee Sung min tak cukup membuatnya hangat. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa agak kepayahan dengan sepatu bootnya. Sapuan uap tipis mengepul keluar dari mulut gadis itu ketika ia mulai di perhatikan seksama akan terlihat hidung bangir gadis itu memerah bukan, bukan hnaya hidungnya saja yang memerah tapi juga pipi chabi gadis itu , semakin tampak merona contras dengan kulit wajahnya yang sudah pucat. Yang ia ingin adalah satu cepat sampai di stasiun dan pulang kerumah, bergemul dengan selimut di kamarnya yang hangat.

Sungmin berdiri mengantri menunggu kereta tujuan nya datang. Gadis itu semakin mengeratkan jaketnya. Ia terlihat seperti buntalan saat ini,bahkan wajahnya pun tidak tampak kerena sweater kerah turtle yang ia kenakan.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas lega saat kereta yang ia tunggu sudah tenang ia masuk ke dalam kereta yang tampak lenggang itu. lenggang, hei! Bukankah musim dingin sedang berada dipuncaknya sekarang.

Manik rubahnya tidak henti menatap lekat pemandangan luar jendela. Seseklai ia merasakan jika tangannya mulai beku sekarang.

"Apa dia sudah bangun?"

"Atau ku telepon saja?"

"Tidak!, nanti juga bertemu "

Ucapnya lagi seraya menyimpan kembali smartphonenya ke saku.

Pukul sebelas lewat tapi masih belum ada tanda suhu akan mengahangat. Tidak beda jauh dengan tadi pagi. Bahkan langit semakin gelap. Gadis berjalan tergesa memasuki kawasan apartement di daerah Cheondamdong.

"Ini hari dingin !" sapa seorang security padanya di areal pintu masuk apartement mewah itu.

"Ne" jawab Sungmin seadanya lalu bergegas menuju lift. Tangannya sudah mati rasa sekarang karenanya iatidak mau berlama-lama meladeni sapaan security tadi.

Untuk yang sekian kalinya ia merindukan kamar nya. Tidak bukan kamarnya tapi sebaskom air hangat untuk mencairkan tangan dan kakinya yang mulai membeku.

"1307"

Digit password apartement Sungmin dengan kepayahan tentunya untuk menekan deretan angka itu. Namun sebelum ia menekan angka terakhir pintu apartementnya terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pria dengan kaos dan training panjang yang langsung membawa gadis itu masuk.

"Kenapa memaksakan diri begitu, kau tidak sadar dengan suhu udaranya?"

"Bukunya harus dikembalikan hari ini kalau tidak aku bisa di denda"

"Ara!, tunggu sebentar disini"

Sungmin mengangguk lalu duduk di sofa panjang itu. Bibir shape M-nya agak bergetar masih merasakan dingin.

"lain kali bangunkan aku saja, aku bisa mengantarmu kan . Aigoo sampai merah begini"

"Sungmin-ah jangan membuatku jengkel arachi!"

ucap Pemuda itu setelah merendam kaki dan tangan Sungmin di baskom air hangat yang ia bawa. Tidak lupa ia menaikkan suhu ruangan agar gadisnya tidak legi kedinginan.

Dengan lembut ia melepaskan syal dan jaket tebal Sungmin, gadis itu hanya pasrah dengan perlakuannya. Tampaknya ia masih menikmati sensasi hangat direndaman kaki dan tangannya.

"sudah makan?" tanya Sungmin membuka suara

"Belum aku menunggu mu, apa masih dingin?"

"tidak lagi"ucap sungmin sekenanya saat tiba-tiba tangan besar itu merengkuh pinggangnya untuk lebih lebih dekat dengannya.

"Kkyu, jangan begini. Aku akan siapkan makannannya sekarang." Cicit Sungmin namun dengan mengendus aroma pemuda itu. Tangannya yang lembab mengusap –usap lembut punggung hangat sang pria.

Tidak mau kalah Kyuhyun pun demikian. Ia semakin gencar menarik Sungmin untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Menghirup aroma gadisnya , merasakan detak jantung dan nafas teratur dari sang gadis hingga berakhir pada kecupan kecupan lembut di tengkuk leher Sungmin.

"ssshhh Kyuh, jangan begini!" cicit Sungmin lagi

Kyuhyun merasa terganggu oleh tepukan tangan sungmin di tidak rela ia menyudahi pekerjaannya itu.

Seraya mendengus ia menarik Sungmin kedalam pangkuannya. Disandarkannya kepala gadis itu ke dada bidangnya.

Sungmin dapat mendengar jelas detak jantung Kyuhyun. Jari-jari Sungmin ikut bergerak konstan mengikuti alunan detak jantungitu didada sang pria.

"menggodaku oh?"

"ani!, detak jantung Kyuhyun disini."

Ucap Sungmin polos dan dihadiahi oleh senyuman Kyuhyun.

Hening ...

"Ming, tadi aboeji menelpon mereka bertanya kapan kita akan melakukannya lagi ini bahkan sudah lewat dari waktu yang ditetapkan."

Sungmin mengerinyitkan dahinya lalu mendongak menatap Kyuhyun,

"Bukankah kita sudah punya Minhyun?"

"hei Cho Sungmin!, yang mereka butuhkan adalah seorang bayi bukannya boneka kelinci."

Ucap kyuhyun lalu mencubit hidung itu gemas...

"Bagaimana dengan Minho? Dia juga bayikan kenapa masih memintanya dari kita?" ucap Sungmin dengan suara sengau karena Kyuhyun sejak tadi tidak melepaskan cubitannya di hidung Sungmin.

Kembali tertawa geli bukan lebih tepatnya miris... Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sebentar lalu memeluknya lagi .

"aku lapar! Siapkan makanannya."

Pintanya lembut dan langsung diamini Sungmin yang melesat menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Sesekali aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya di dapur. Sungminku yang ceroboh kembali hampir menghasuskan daging panggang itu.

Aku Cho Kyuyhyun suami dari Lee ani Cho Sungmin. Kami menikah tanpa dasar cinta... saat itu usianya baru enam belas tahun. Kami di pertemukan di sebuah gereja tua di Jeju oleh orang tua kami.

Tanpa ada perundingan denganku atau dengan Sungmin, mereka dengan seenaknya menikahkan kami.

Aku mengingat ekspresi Sungmin saat itu. Ia ketakutan dan bingung. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang aku dengar dari ceritanya seusai pemberkatan kami, Sungmin disuruh oleh mertuaku-ibu Sungmin untuk berdoa ke gereja sebuah alasan yang sama yang dibuat oleh orang tuaku.

Aku memang sudah mengenal Sungmin sebelumnya namun hanya berpasapasan sekali itupun saat gadis itu masih balita. Aku yang waktu itu masih berusia enam tahun...

Ia tidak berubah masih tetap sama. Sungmin ku yang saat itu berdiri di altar dengan gaun putih selututnya memamerkan kaki nya yang putih iacukup tinggi untuk anak seusianya saat ia hanya sebatas ketiakku dan sekarang ia sudah sebatas pundakku, (hei?), ia hanya bertambah tinggi sedikit. Memeluknya adalah posisi ternyaman dalam hidupku.

Jujur sampai saat ini aku belum mengerti apa alasan orang tua kami menikahkan kami di usia Sungmin yang belia. Terlebih diriku, aku bahkan sepuluh kali lebih terkejut saat aku dituntut untuk menjadi seorang suami diusiaku baru sembilan belas tahun.

Egois memang jika mengingat kelakuan seenaknya dari mereka. Namun mau berontak juga Sungmin , sifat penurutnya keterlaluan ia begitu patuh pada perintah mereka- orang tua kami sedangkan padaku, ia juga sangat patuh namun, ada rasa bersalah dalam diriku saat menatapnya.

"Minhyun"

Sebuah penggabungan nama kami berdua empat tahun lalu saat aku hilang kendali untuk tidak menyentuhnya...

.

.

.

(flash back)

Ini adalah tahun kedua aku dan Sungmin hidup bersama. Setelah kejadian mengejutkan di altar dua tahun lalu, kami memutuskan untuk menjalani ini bersama-sama.

Kami sepakat untuk tidak menyembunyikan ini dari siapapun toh ya orang tua kami cukup kaya hingga kami bebas dari isu miring tentang pernikahan dini kami.

Satu satunya alasan tentang kami menikah adalah ayah Sungmin. Beliau terkena kanker lambung dan harus di operasi dan menjalani perawatan cukup lama di Amerika.

Ia takut tidak ada yang menjaga Sungmin terlebih ibunya sudah lama pergi saat ia masih bayi. Sehingga ide gila dari ibuku muncul untuk mempercepat pernikahan kami yang memang sudah di jodohkan.

"benar-benar seenaknya"

Ini sudah dua tahun tapi kami tidak pernah berhubungan badan. Itu karena janjiku untuk tidak menyentuhnya hingga usianya dua puluh tahun. Namun kejadian malam itu sungguh diluar perkiraanku.

Sungmin demam tinggi dan menggigil seusai pulang dari les gitarnya. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa tangan pucatnya terus menggapai keudara memanggil –manggil ibunya.

"eomma!"desahnya lemas

Aku hanya memeluk tubuhnya yang semakin menggigil hingga , entah datang dari mana ide gila itu aku melucuti pakaian kami. Menurut cerita yang kudengar cara seperti ini ampuh untuk membuat hangat.

.

.

.

"Oh Tuhan!, aku baru sadar betapa indah Sungminku."

Tanpa sadar aku meraupnya, mengulumnya dan merasakan manis bibirnya... bukan bukan hanya bibirnya tapi semua yang ada di dalam diri Sungmin manis bahkan memabukkan.

Aku tekejut saat Sungmin membalas perlakuanku entah ia sadar atau tidak yang jelas aku menenggang dibuatnya dan,

"ouh"

Kami begesekan secara tidak sengaja, panas dapat kurasakan di sekujur tubuhku kurasakan jika aku sudah mengetat aku tidak tahun lagi ketika kami sama-sama berkeringat menahannya.

Sungmin melenguh saat aku kembali menandainya, ia sudah bangun sejak ciumanku yang pertama. Ia tidak menolak ia hanya pasrah menerima perlakuanku sudah di bilang bukan jika Sungminku ini penurut... "kkkkk",

"Kkkyuhhhh!sshh, aakku..."Sungmin kembali melenguh dapat kulihat wajanya merona hebat , cantik ia sangat cantik ketika menahan gejolaknya.

"neh,,hh Mingh!" aku berhenti sejenak dari permainan lidahku di miliknya dan membiarkannya keluar,

Sungmin terpejam lega aku pun meraih wajahnya kembali mengusap keningany yang basah oleh keringat dan salivaku, kukecup sebentar lalu kubisikan kata-kata menenangkan padanya. Aku benar tidak tahan lagi menunggunya begitu lama ini menyiksaku. Hingga ia mengangguk dan kami melakukannya, melanggar waktu kami untuk empat tahun ke depan.

.

.

.

"Dii sanhhahh... eummhhh!" Sungmin melenguh ia menarik tengkukku dan menenggelamkannya di dadanya yang kenyal. Akupun mempercepat tempoku,

"Cho Sungmin kau membuatku gila!"

"ahhh...!" Sungmin kembali melenguh saat aku menyentuh titik terdalamnya, ia bahkan hingga melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengapit milikku di dalamnya.

"Minhghh kau ya! Ouh!" akupun melenguh di buatnya.

"Sungmin/Kyuhyun"

Kami melenguh bersama saat semuanya terlepas, jutaan peluh mengikat tubuh kami yang lengket, menyetabilkan nafas kami yang menyempit.

Dapat kulihat Sungmin menahan perih sesudahnya. Jujur aku merasa bersalah namun satu kecupan mendarat kembali di pipiku,

"gomawo kyu!" ucapnya lalu terlelap dalam pelukanku.

"ani aku yang harus berterimakasih padamu yeobo !".

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sungmin dinyatakan positive hamil tentu saja kami bingung tentang penjelasan untuk orang tua kami. Namun di luar dugaan, mereka justru senang dengan kabar ini. Hingga ayah Sungmin yang saat itu masih dalam perawatan di Amerika meminta untuk pulang demi melihat kondisi putrinya itu.

Kami melewatinya dengan bahagia menunggu calon bayi kami lahir, Sungmin menuruti setiap wajengan yang di berikan ibuku padanya.

Aku juga sangat protektif padanya tidak pernah Sungmin terlepas dari penjagaan kami tapi hari itu ia terlepas dari pengawasanku.

Minhyun nama puteriku , ia meninggal sebelum ia terlahir. Saat itu usianya baru delapan bulan di perut Sungmin. Dan hanya boneka kelinci itu lah yang membuat Sungmin menjadi seorang yang linglung. Ia mengalami traumatis karena kejadian itu. Ia menganggap jika Minhyun itu hidup yah meskipun ia masih bersikap normal bersama kami namun jika sudah melihat Minhyun- boneka kelinci ia menganggap bahwa itu adalah Minhyun kami...

Cukup!, aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi bagiku Sungmin tetap tersenyum hingga sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup.

(flash back end)

.

.

.

"kyu? Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun terkejut saat Sungminn tiba tiba di depannya. Ia tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Makanannya sudah siap!"

"Ne, kkaja kita makan!"

"eh tidak ajak Minhyun?"

'deg'

Jantung kyuhyun seakan mengeras kembali...

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Oke yang berminat silahkan meriview^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca

Sign

Hye jin park


	2. Chapter 2

**Snow white**

**2**

**Written by hye jin park 2014©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|KyuMin|Typo|family_tragedy-hurt|Gaje|Bad dict| Don't like don't read|**

**Don't bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Cast's: Kyumin**

**Genre : romance tragedy**

**Leght : chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

.

"_I didn't want to wake up from this short dream I was so happy in  
I felt like an idiot as I laughed, it was just a small sigh of rest  
I know, I know very well the bad person is me  
But I don't know, how does its like_

_Just love me once  
There is not one thing you should forget  
For just a moment think about me, just that  
It is barely just to extent_

_I worry about you, because of your kindheartedness  
Likely, can a person be happy?  
Even if you don't need a person like me  
I know, I know very well I have many shortcomings  
But I don't know, who I am looking at_

_Just love me once  
There is not one thing you should forget  
For a moment give me your time  
Just only that_

_On this winter road, no matter what, I smell your scent  
It is full of memories, even now  
For just once give me your time  
There is not one thing you should forget_

_For just a moment think of me, Just only that  
Its is barely just to extent"_

_(super junior_ Just you)_

.

Malam yang masih dingin seperti malam –malam sebelumnya, mungkin musim dingin tahun ini kan berlansung lebih lama mengingat masih adanya tumpukan salju yang masih menggunung.

Manik tegasnya dengan teliti memeriksa setiap rincian angka yang tertera dalam grafik rumit berbentuk persegi itu. Sesekali diesapnya kopi hitam yang sudah tidak hangat lagi. Ini sudah pukul satu pagi dan pria itu belum tampak mengantuk sedikitpun.

Fikirannya terlalu fokus pada benda persegi di depannya, sesekali juga ia melirik tumpukan kertas-kertas yang tertumpuk di mejanya mencocokkannya dengan angka yang tertera menceklist atau membubuhi satu sampai empat tandatangan sekaligus.

"hoam!" menguap sebentar lalu kembali fokus dengan pekerjaanya,

Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu sejak empat tahun lalu. Sejak Minyun pergi lebih tepatnya. Mengingat keadaan Sungmin yang tidak bisa di tinggal mengakibatkannya harus ada disaat –saat tertentu. Yah, walaupun Sungmin akan tetap bertingkah wajar namun siapa tahu ia akan kambuh disaat yang tidak terduga pula.

Seperti empat hari yang lalu misalnya, saat itu kyuhyun tidak sengaja meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian karena harus turun ke bawah untuk mengambil kiriman paket untuknya, dan apa yang ia dapat ketika ia masuk ke rumah mereka, ekspresi panik Sungmin yang mengahampirinya di depan pintu masuk...

"kyu!, Minhyun kyu dia belum bangun juga padahal aku sudah membangunkannya sejak tadi dan nafas tampaknya uri Minhyun sesak Kyu!" cicit Sungmin

Tertohok seketika jantung Kyuhyun saat itu dan kembali Sungmin harus berakhir dengan suntikan penenang jika sudah begitu.

Sebenarnya Sungmin dapat menjalani aktifitasnya dengan normal namun hanya disaat jika Sungmin bertatap muka dengan "Minhyun " ia kan begitu.

Karena itu juga Kyuhyun menghandle pekerjaannya di rumah dari pagi hingga Sungmin terlelap dia fokuskan untuk menjaga istrinya itu dan malam harinya ia gunakan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

Tidak jarang pula Kyuhyun tertidur hingga bangun kesiangan lalu dibangunkan oleh sapaan lembut Sungmin.

"ahh!" lelahnya monolog kyuhyun seraya merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Diesapnya lagi sisa kopi di cangkir itu.

"eh, jam dua !" lirih Kyuhyun.

Dengan cekatan ia merapihkan kembali pekerjaannya tidak lupa mengesave data di laptopnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin melenguh dalam tidurnya, keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipis serta dahi gadis itu. matanya terpejam kuat hingga kening dan alisnya saling bertaut nafasnya kian memburu seakan tercekat tangan rapuhnya mengais –ngais udara seakan menggapai sesuatu.

"SUNGMIN"

Pekik Kyuhyun saat mendapatinya seperti itu. Direngkuhnya tubuh gadis itu kemudian diusapnya peluh itu dengan tangan hangatnya seraya menenangkan Sungmin.

Sungmin tercekat, pupil matanya mengecil meraup cahaya, ia tersengal...

"Minhyun-ah" ucapnya terputus

"Sshhtt, gwanchana Ming, gwanchana!" ucap Kyuhyun lirih mengusap punggung sempit gadis itu.

Sungmin luluh diam tak bergerak merasa nyaman di dalam kungkungan Kyuhyun

"Minhyun Kyu!"

"Ne, ia sedang tidur sayang , kau juga harus tidur ne ini sudah sampir pagi ehm!"

Ucap Kyuhyun lagi lirih dan menunjuk sebuah box bayi kecil di sudut ruangan kamar mereka. Sungmin menurut dan memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Saranghae eomma!" sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat mulus di kening Sungmin.

.

.

.

"yeoboseyo!"

"Ya! Magnae evil kau kira ini jam berapa hah! Membangunkanku dijam begini kau tau tidak aku baru saja akan tidur !"

Gerutu seseorang di line seberang- pria yang di telepon kyuhyun.

"hahhaa! Mian hyung! Ah aku lupa jika kau dan nuna habis saja berperang "

"yahhh! Eh, tapi ada apa cepat katakan"

"Hyung bisakah jadwal terapi Sungmin dipercepat , akhir-akhir ini dia menghawatirkan! Aku hanya takut hal yang..."

"ssstth ! gwanchana ini sudah malam Kyu istirahat ne! Besok hyung akankesana jaga Sungmin baik-baik ne!"

"pasti Hyung!, gomaw"

'tut...tut...tu..t.."

"aishh jinja! Dimatikan begitu saja"

"eungh!"

"sshht gwanchana Ming, gwanchana!"

.

.

.

Pagi kembali menjelang dengan jutaan kabut tipis yang melingkupi kaca-kaca jendela. Pagi ini Kyuhyun sudah berkutat dengan laptopnya menyelesaikan pekerjaanya yang tinggal sedikit lagi, hanya perlu mengirim e-mail untuk menyerahkan hasilnya pada sang ayah dan orang kepercayaannya saja. Kyuhyun duduk sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya lagi, ini bahkan sudah cangkir ke tiganya.

Bibi Shin datang terlambat pagi ini.

Kaki telanjang Sungmin menapaki lantai marmer rumah mereka. Ia masih mengenakan piyama babi soft pinknya berjalan mengendap dengan rambut yang disingkapnya ke samping sisi kiri bahunya.

Ia mendaki Kyhyun lalu memeluk leher pria itu dari balik sofa.

"pagi!" sapa Sungmin dibarengi kecupan di pipi pucat Kyuhyun.

"pagi!" balas Khyun hangat.

Di pangkunya Sungmin seperti anak koala yang di gendong di depan lalu di perhatikan wajah gadisnya itu lekat-lekat. Ada sedesir perasaan miris mengingat kejadian semalam namun itu semua seakan hilang tergantikan dengan senyuman manis Sungmin.

" tidurmu nyenyak?"

"ani, aku mimpi buruk. Sangking buruknya aku jadi lupa mimpi apa, aku hanya ingat Kyuhyun yang memelukku"

"kau pasti belum cuci muka dan ggogk gigi. Aigo istriku ini pemals sekali oh!, kkaja kita bersihkan bayi besarku yang satu ini"

Ucap Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kekamar mandi dengan menggendongnya di depan persih seperti anak koala...

Sungmin hanya dapat tertawa bahagia saat Kyuhyun memanjakannya seperti itu tanpa ia sadari atau bahakan ia ingat tentang keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"jangan pandangi aku begitu, kau seperti ajushi mesum tahu!" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya-sangat imut.

Jika sudah begini Kyuhyun hanya dapat menyerangnya , menghabisi sesuatu yangmemang sudah menjadi candu dalam hidupnya. Dan seperti biasa Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah menuruti apa –apa saja kemauan Kyuhyun, toh Kyuhyun suaminya kan. Dan kegiatan pagi mereka tampanya akan berlangsung lama seperti biasanya...

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk gelisah di samping Sungmin. Kini gadis itu tengah bersandar pada sebuah single sofa yang tampak sangat nyaman untuk diduduki.

Mata gadis itu menatap kosong ke depan. Seorang pria dengan kaca mata minus stylishnya duduk dengan tenang di depan gadis orientalnya seakan menjadi sebuah pil tidur untuk Sungmin siang itu.

_Yesung pov_

Sungmin-ah banyangkan jika kau sekarang berada dikamar tidurmu, kau sedang berbaring di ranjang empukmu itu, ada sebuah selimut hangat yang melindungi tubuhnmu dari suhu dingin. Ah, benar itu Ms. Pinky mu –Selimut,kau merasa sangat nyaman di situ, perlahan namun pasti matamu kian memberat dan kau mengantuk. Ada sebuah kehangatan yang merangkulmu untuk terlelap.

"tidurlah Min-ah, yah, tidurlah min"

Sekarang kau sedang bermimpi dan dalam mimipimu itu kau sedang bejalan di sebuah tempat yang kau sukai, lalu kau melihat sebuah pintu kau ingin masuk ke sana, dan saat kau buka ternyata pintu itu menghubungkanmu dengan sebuah tempat yang tidak asing bagimu,

"kamarku dan Kyuhyun, lalu ada ranjang kecil Minhyun..."

"ne, Min! Apa yang kau lakukan disana ?"

"bermain bersama Minhyun"

"bermain?, bermain apa?"

"kami melakukan gwiyoumi"

"heheh, kalian pasti terlihat imut ne!, lalu apa respon Minhyun padamu?"

"dia diam saja!, eh, kenapa Minhyun diam saja, ia tidak bicara, ataupun bergerak, ia hanya menatap ku kosong!"

"sshhht gwanchana Min,gwanchana."

"Andwe! Bagaimana aku bisa bisa tenang jika puteriku tidak merespon ku!, pasti ada yang salah iah Minhyun apakah sakit nak? Jawab eomma!, KYUHYUN!, eodiga? Uri Minhyun sakit, dia tidak bergerak , diia dia tidak bernafas , KYUHYUN eodiga?, Minhyunie jantungnya berhenti berdetak, shireo!, andwe, MINHYUN! Jangan tinggalkan eomma! MINHYUN!"

"gwanchana Sungmin-sshi, gwanchana!"

"Khyhyun!"

...

_end POV yesung_

Sungmin berteriak –teriak mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya di dekatnya, namun matanya masih terpejam saat ini. Sementara Kyuhyun mencoba menengkan Sungmin. Yesung kembali memberikan terapi agar Sungmin kembali ke duania nyata.

"hoek!"

Tiba –tiba Sungmin muntah , Kyuhuyun yang sigap menampung muntahan Sungmin dengan tangannya.

Sungmin lemas sekarang dia benar- benar lemas, matanya berat dan perlahan terpejam kembali.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Terimaksih sudah membaca

Yang berminat silahkan review^^

Sign

Hye jin park

.


	3. balasan reviewc1-2

**안녕하세요****... ^^**

**감사****...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**replies****to****the reviewer|c1-2|**

**.**

**asdfghjkyu| abilhikmah| dirakyu| Prfvckgyu| | JoyELf|cloudswan|dewi. |MalaJaeWook|**

**.**

**.**

**minimie ****chapter 2.**

**Yey update kilat :D kok ming kaya begitu terapinya membingungkan -_- kyu sabar yah hadepin cobaan ini fight :) next next every day update ne :)**

**Ming itu ngejalanin semacam terapi hipnotis gitu, jadi dia dibawa ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya dan dipaksa untuk nginget kembali kejadian yang ngebuatnya seperti itu... rada bingung juga sih... kkkk, oke bakal sering upadate di sela silent week dan setelah Uas.. gamsahae..^^**

**.**

**hanna ****chapter 1 .**

**Lanjut nee ,, happy ending.**

**Ne, happy ending ditampung.. Gamsahae^^.**

**.**

**DIAHDEGA ****chapter 2 .**

**Annyeong,,,,,omoonaaaaa ige mwoya,,,,,,Daebakyeo,,,,,wahhh lanjut ne park hye jin ssi hehehehehehhe,,,,,mian br review yg chap 2 tp tnang ja selanjutnya aku psti review truz klo kmu update ne,,,,,,ok skl lg semangaaaaaaaaat ne,,,,,,,,:) ahhhh lupa I love FF GS gitu,,,,,**

**Anyeong ^^, aigooooo!, gamsahamnida^^**

**.**

**parkhyun ****chapter 2 .**

**yaahh kq kambuh lg,mkin parah ya ming?  
Mungkin lo ming hamil lg terus punya anak bakalan sembuh ya  
Kyu disini sabar banget,sampe mau kerja di rumah,suami teladan pokoknya  
Lanjutkan cingu..  
Fighting**

**Iah nih chingu mungkin karena mimpi buruk ditambah Ming yang kecapeaan kali ya! Hehheheh,kemungkinan bakal ada gantinya Minhyun di sini... saya sengaja nguji kesabarannya Kyuhyun disini... oke in progress! Fighting !^^ gamsahae.**

**.**

**guest**

**itu ming kenapa?  
kok bisa muntah gitu?  
kasihan ... curiga authornya sad maker... abis semua ceritanya sedih semua... hueeeeeee  
tapi dilanjut aja ne..**

**Di rukiah! Heheheheheh... bukan kok saya ini match maker . gamsahe^^**

**.**

**minekyu**

**disini kyu merasa bersalh sepertinya. atau mungkin ada hubunganya juga sama kepergian minhyun coz di alam bawah sadarnya ming dia nyariin kyuhyun... hehehe *sotoy...  
yuk lanjuuuut.**

**Ia tepat kamu bisa baca fikiran saya... oke! Gamsahae^^.**

**.**

**Guest ****chapter 2 .**

**Lanjuuuut chingu :)**

**Oke! Gamsahe^^**

**.**

**ouhji ****chapter 2 .**

**maaf yaa aku msh lum mengerti jln ceritanya, trs td sungmin hmil gy gtu?  
ap kyuhyun ttp berhbnngan sex walaupun sungmin sakit kya gtu?  
trims ya tlong dilanjutin**

**Baeklah!, dichapter awal sudah dijelasin kalo mereka menikah muda waktu itu Ming masih 16tahun dan Kyuhyun yang 19 tahun. Selama dua tahun mereka berumah tangga Kyuhyun belum pernah menyentuh Ming karena alasan dia belum cukup umur. Tapi waktu Ming 18th, hadirlah Minhyun tanpa disengaja, namun sayang Minhyun harus pergi dulu karena sesuatu.**

**Tentu saja tapi hanya sebatas normal dan Kyuhyun mengeluarkannya di luar... (maaf)..^^ sama2, oke sudah dilanjut gamsahae^^.**

**.**

**KMalways89 chapter 1 .**

**sungmin masih belum bisa nerima kehilangan anak pertama nya ya...**

**Iah lebih tepatnya kejadiannya yang mengakibatkan anaknya pergi...gamsahae^^.**

**.**

**minimie chapter 1 .**

**Keren nih ff idenya beda dari yang lain hehe kasihan mingie-ku yg neomu neomu yeoppo kehilangan anaknya di usia yg masih belia itu :'( kalo ga salah dia itu hamil di usia 18th kan? Muda banget kan umur segitu masih labil apalagi harus sampai keguguran :( semoga kyumin dikasih anak-anak yang yeoppo, kyeopta, tampan :D next next next juseyoooo**

**Wuahhhhhh!... gamsahae^^... seratuss buat anda!.**

**.**

**IYou chapter 1 .**

**Di kira minhyun tadi anakny kyumin.  
Ternyata boneka.  
Lanjut ne thor.  
Jgn lama**

**Minhyun itu nama anaknya Kyumin... tapi setelah dia pergi makanya Ming panggil boneka kelinci itu pake nama Minhyun...gamsahae^^.**

**.**

**kimmyonginara chapter 1 .**

**Sungmin nanti bisa sembuh kan ?  
D tunggu kelanjutannya ..**

**Iah nanti pasti sembuh.. gamsahae^^.**

**.**

**Ai Rin Lee chapter 1 .**

**Menarik.. Hm jdi pnasaran..  
Ayo2 lanjut :D**

**Hmmm.. sama saya juga penasaran ! gamsahae^^.**

**.**

**parkhyun chapter 1 .**

**Eeehh minhyun meninggal ya?  
Kenapa?  
Ahhh kasian ming,jadi trauma ya?  
Ntar lo punya anak lagi,hilang X traumanya :D  
Lanjutttkan cingu :D**

**Minhyun pergi karena nggak mau punya appa evil macem Kyuhun Hueeee... *bercanda... masih rahasia.. ia pasti nanti sembuh kok Mingnya...**

**Oke sudah dilanjuuuut^^.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Snow white**

**3**

**Written by hye jin park 2014©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|KyuMin|Typo|family_tragedy-hurt|Gaje|Bad dict| Don't like don't read|**

**Don't bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Cast's: Kyumin**

**Genre : romance tragedy**

**Leght : chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Happy Readin_g_**

* * *

_**.**_

"_**Sungmin-sshi, kau sudah merasa nyaman ,mulai mengantuk..."**_

"_**Baiklah, nyamankan dirimu tidurlah dengan nyaman. "**_

"_**Apa kau sedang bermimpi, apa yang kau mimpikan Sungmin-sshi?"**_

"_**...Minhyun-ah..."**_

"_**Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Minhyun?"**_

"_**,,, gwiyoumi"**_

"_**Ahh! kalian pasti terlihat imut sekali ne, Sungmin-sshi.."**_

"_**Apa yang ingat tentang Minhyun, puterimu?"**_

"_**Minhyun! Dia haus tangisannya kencang sekali tapi Asi ku tidak keluar . KYUHYUN! eodiga, Minhyun menangis terus, sssttt eoma disini nak! Gwanchana appa kesini sebentar lagi. Kyuh eodiga? Sshhht gwanchana sayang eomma disini eh, Minhyun mau kemana sayang jangan pergi nak!Kyuh, eodiga ? Minhyun jangan pergi!"**_

"_**ne Ming aku disini , aku disini sayang di sampingmu!"**_

" _**Sungmin-sshi tenanglah!kemana Minhyun pergi?"**_

"_**Molla! Eomma membawanya pergi !eommma!kembalikan Minhyunku eomma kembalikan puteriku" **_

**Sungmin histeris dengan mata terpejam tangannya memberontak mengais- ngais udara seperti ingin merebut sesuatu. Yesung mencoba menenangkan kembali. Kyuhyun menegrti dan langsung mengambil boneka kelinci Minhyun.**

**Sungmin mendekapnya erat, sangat erat sesekali ia mencium kening Minhyun-boneka kelinci dengan sayang. Kyuhyun hanya dapat mentap wajah terpejam istrinya itu dengan miris...**

"_**Dimana Minhyun sekarang Sungmin-sshi?"**_

"_**digendonganku, jangan berisik ia sedang tidur. Aigoo kyeopta! **__**dia diam saja!, eh, kenapa Minhyun diam saja, ia tidak bicara, ataupun bergerak, ia hanya menatap ku kosong!"**_

"_**sshhht gwanchana Min,gwanchana."**_

"_**Andwe! Bagaimana aku bisa bisa tenang jika puteriku tidak merespon ku!, pasti ada yang salah iah Minhyun apakah sakit nak? Jawab eomma!, KYUHYUN!, eodiga? Uri Minhyun sakit, dia tidak bergerak , diia dia tidak bernafas , KYUHYUN eodiga?, Minhyunie jantungnya berhenti berdetak, shireo!, andwe, MINHYUN! Jangan tinggalkan eomma! MINHYUN!"**_

"_**gwanchana Sungmin-sshi, gwanchana!"**_

"_**Khyhyun!"**_

"_**hoek!".**_

.

.

.

**_Snow White_**

**.**

**-flash back-**

'**GAME OVER'**

Kyuhyun melempar stick pspnya asal. Dihempaskannya tubuh jangkung i tu di sandaran sofa ruang tamu apartementnya. Lapar perutnya meminta diisi sekarang. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menggantung , sudah hampir jam makan malam pantas saja dia lapar.

Manik stoicknya tertuju pada pintu kamar bercat putih.

"apa dia masih marah padaku? Tapi aku lapar aigo! Apa aku ketuk saja ya!, eh tapi kalo dia masih marah bagaimana? "

'kruyukkkk'

"tapi aku lapar!, ketuk sajalah"

Kyuhyun dengan was-was berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sungmin. Jari-jari tangannya mengembang dan mengepal berniat mengetuk lalu mengurungkan lagi niatnya itu. namun bunyi perutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Ia hanya mau masakan Sungminnya sekarang. jika gadis itu masih marah toh ia dapat dengan mudah mendiamkannya lagi, tapi ini sudah tiga jam ia mengurung diri dikamar itu artinya dia benar-benar marah .

'glup!'

Kyuhyun menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Saat tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan Sungmin disana. Jujur ia ketakutan...

"ada apa?aku sedang tidak bertenaga untuk berdebat denganmu Cho!"

"yah! Siapa yang mau berdebat aku, aku lapar cepat siapkan makanan NYONYA CHO!"

"arasseo CHO! "

Meskipun harus menghela nafas panjang Sungmin melangkah kedapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Karena sebenarnya Sungmin juga lapar.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mereka memutuskan untuk hidup bersama menuruti keinginan orang tua terutama ayah Sungmin. Dan ini sudah dua tahun mereka bersama. tidak ada penyesalan sama sekali bagi mereka toh, Sungmin masih bisa bersekolah dan melakukan apa yang remaja seusianya lakukan. Dan begitupun Kyuhyun. mereka tampak kompak menjalani peran masing-masing.

Dan Kyuhyun, ia tetap menjaga eksistensinya untuk menjahili Sungmin sampai sekarang. Ia menganggap Sungmin itu lucu jika sudah kesal dan itu membuat Kyuhyun ketagihan untuk selalu menggoda kelinci putihnya itu.

Menyembunyikan tugas-tugas sekolah Sungmin, menakuti gadis itu di dalam kamar mandi, mematikan lampu , dan masih banyak lagi kejahilan aneh seoarang Cho Kyuhyun untuk Cho Sungmin.

"makanannya sudah siap!"

Pekik Sungmin dari arah dapur... akhirnya kau dapat makan juga Cho.

.

.

.

Ini hari sabtu dan Sungmin tidak libur ia harus mencari bahan karya ilmiahnya di perpustakaan. Sudah sejak tadi pagi ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dirumah.

Hanya sebuah note merah muda yang tertempel di kulkas yang ia tinggalkan untuk Kyuhyun

* * *

_**Panaskan soupnya jika mau makan aku akan terlambat pulang**_

_**Ps, jangan menjemputku aku pulang bersama Eunhyuk, **_

_**_Sungmin_ ^^.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Kyuhyun hanya dapat mendengus sebal. Dengan mempoutkan bibir tebalnya yang sama sekali tidak ada imut-imutnya... ia duduk memandang jendela menunggu soupnya selesai dipanaskan di macrowave.

Jika sudah begini hanya psp malang lah yang menjadi pelampiasan kesalnya hari ini.

Hari sudah hampir gelap tapi Sungmin belum pulang. Kyuhyun yang masih fokus dengan level permainnanya tidak sadar jika akan cuaca yang mendung.

Sungmin menggigil ketakutan sendirian menunggu bus yang tidak kunjung datang. Kilatan kilat merah terlihat menyambar di langit yang kelabu. Sungmin terpekik, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa tidak mau ikut pulang bersama Eunhyuk tadi. Hanya karena tidak mau mengganggu kemesraan Eunhyuk dan Donghae di mobil , ia menjadi keakutan begini.

Jika saja ponselnya tidak ketinggalan ia pasti sudah menghubungi Kyuhyun untuk menjemputnya.

'Jedderrrr'

"eommmma!"

Sungmin yang ketakutan berlari sekencang mungkin tanpa menghiraukan bus dari arah belakang yang sebentar lagi akan berhenti di halte tempatnya tadi . Sungmin begitu ketakutan sehingga ia hanya ingin cepat sampai sampai dirumah.

"eh, hujan!" desis Kyuhyun saat melihat hujan turun dengan deras dari kaca jendela.

"kemana gadis itu"

.

.

.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam lift dengan baju basah kuyup. Rambut sebahunya sudah lepek bercampur keringatnya dan air hujan. Sepatunya juga sudah penuh terisi air. Untung saja tugasnya ia titipkan pada Eunhyuk kalau tidak pasti tugas-tugas itu sudah lenyap sekarang.

"hatchim"

Tetasan air dari rambut dan baju Sungmin menetes membasahi lantai gedung apartement mewah itu. dengan tangan bergetar ia menekan kode kunci rumah mereka.

"yah! Mati kau hahhhhhhhhhh!"

Pekikan kyuhyun yang mengumpat musuh- musuh di game nya menyambut Sungmin di depan pintu masuk.

"hatchim"

"eh, kau berani bersin padaku! oh, lihat saja kau berani melawan CHO Kyu... eh bersin kenapa bersin apa ini rusak?"

"SUNGMIN!"

Pekik Kyuhyun sadar saat menegok ke belakang dan mendapati Sungmin berdiri sambil terus bersin.

Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi mengambil handuk tebal dan memberikannya ke Sungmin. Melepaskan sepatu gadis itu dan jaket pink tipis yang sudah sangat basah.

"yah kenapa bisa kehujannan begini, kalian bermain hujan-hujanan?"

"ania, Eunhyk di jemput Donghae oppa!, hatchim aku takut mengganggu jadi aku pulang sendiri. Ponselku ketinggalan makanya aku tidak menelpon ke rumah. Saat aku menunggu bus kilatnya besar sekali jadinya aku berlari sampai ke rumah"

Ucap Sungmin dalam satu tarikan nafas...

"arasseo!, mandilah kupanaskan soupnya dan minum obatmu kau mulai demam"

"arasseo!"

.

.

.

Sungmin bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, keringat dingin membanjiri sekitar pelipis dan dahi mulus gadis itu. Demamnya memang sudan berangsur turun namun tampkanya gadis itu asih betah menggigil.

Bahkan persediaan selimut di lemari sudah terpakai semua untuk menyelimuti Sungmin tapi gadis itu masih saja kedinginan. Kyuhyun yang panik teringat akan sebuha cara lama untuk mengusir dingin.

Entahlah tanpa mempertibangkan efeknya pada tubuh mereka nantinya. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun melepaskan helai demi helai piyama Sungmin yang sudah basah akan keringat. Dimulai dari kancing pink gadis itu. Gundukkan putih nan kenyal menyambut mata Kyuhyun seketika. Sungmin memang terbiasa idur tanpa bra jadi wajar saja jika pemandangan itu yang Kyuhyun lihat pertama kaii.

Menepis itu semua Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya menurunkan celana panjang ungmin dan kembali ia disuguhi oleh kemolekan tubuh istrinya itu.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup tidak menepis jika ia tengah menegang sekarang namun iasadar jika ini belum waktunya untuk mereka.

Sungmin bersandar dengan nyaman di dada telanjang Kyuhyun. ia tidak lagi menggigil seperti tadi.

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dangat erat hingga milik mereka tidak sengaja bergesekan. Tidak tahukah Sungmin jika Kyuhyun sudah menhannya sejak tadi tapi sayangnya gadis itu masih dalam pengaruh obat penurun demamnya untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

Kini Kyuhyun yang menggigil menahan hasratnya. Keringatnya mengucur deras saat bibir plum gadis itu tidak sengaja mengenai lehernya. Mengeratkan pelukan hingga pinggul bagian bawah mereka bertemu dan...

"ouh"

Kyuhyun melenguh ia terjerat akan hasratnya sendiri ia sudah tidak tahan lagi di angkatnya dagu gadis itu lalu kecupnya bibir plum Sungmin .Lama kelamaan ciuman itu semakin menuntut. Lidahnya yang basah dan licin begitu lihai menjelajahi rongga mulut Sungmin yang baru pertama ia jelajahi. Kecupan yang sejak tadi terus berkecipak itu kini beralih ke samping leher Sungmin. Sungmin melenguh merasakan tanda yang Kyuhyun buat pertama kali untuknya. Entah gadis itu sadar atau sudah sama –sama terangsang... mereka melakukannya malam ini .

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendesah tertahan miliknya sudah semakin menegang dan mengeras. Ditariknya kembali bibir Sungmin yang sudah basah akan saliva mereka sementara pinggulnya merapat ke pinggul Sungmin. Menyatukan tubuh mereka untuk yang pertama kali.

"kkyuhyun –ah, appo" Sungmin merintih dan menjambak rambut ikal Kyuhyun namun tampaknya Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha itu tidak mendengar rintihan Sungmin hingga ...

"ahhh" desah mereka bersama . Kyuhyun masuk sepenuhnya . Kyuhyun mendiamkannya sebentar membuat Sungmin nyaman. Dibisikannya kata –kata menenagkan untuk Sungmin. Ia hanya bisa pasrah sekarang dan menuruti permainan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

Kyuhyun mulai memompa pelan tubuhnya Sungmin sedikit terhenyak mereka menggeram tertahan. Semakin lama semakin cepat dan cepat... ranjang King size mereka mulai berderit

Sungmin kembali melenguh menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada hangat Kyuhyun . Peluh Kyuhyun mulai bergulir, terkadang giginya bergemeretak menahan nikmat yang menjalari tubuhnya. Diraihnya sebelah betis Sungmin kemudian ia lingkarkan di pinggangnya. Gerakannya mulai tak terkendali, kadang cepat kemudian lambat dan menghentak. Ditanamkannya semakin dalam pangkal tubuhnya hingga akhirnya sebuah sengatan hebat mendera dirinya, membuatnya mendesah dan mengerang.

"Kyuhyun! "

"Ming!"

Deru nafas yang saling menyahut saat benih Kyuhyun dengan kencang membasahi rahim Sungmin, mereka terkulai lemas. Merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang baru saja mendera mereka.

Sungmin terpekur mata rubahnya seakan membeo mengurut tentang peristiwa yang baru saja ia alami. Sementara kyuhyu masih mengusap jutaan peluh di dahi mulus gadis itu.

"Kyu, yang tadi itu apa?"

Tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya...

.

.

.

"CHO KYUHYUN PABO!"

Sungmin mengerinyit di pelukan Heechul. Ini sudah dua minggu sejak malam itu Kyuhyun yang sempat gelapan di berondong oleh pertanyaaan Sungmin kembali dirundung duka dan kebingungan pasalanya gadis itu kini tengah marah lagi padanya.

Mereka baru pulang dari dokter dan Sungmin dinyatakan positif hamil . Terkejut, sangat terkejut namun tdka untuk Cho Heechul ia malah bersorak girang begitu mendengar berita itu. tentu saja ini kabar bahagia dan pasangan ini tidak menampikh al itu namun Sungmin masih kesal dengan Kyuhyun. ia bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Bukan ia tidak menerima kehamilannya tapi bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"CHO KYUHYUN PABO!" ulang Sungmin lagi masih dalam dekapan lembut Heechul.

"ya sayang, KYUHYUN iti memang pabo! sudah ne, kita istirahat dikamar tidak baik untuk kau dan baby berlama-lama melihat bocah setan itu kkaja"

"ya! Eommaaa! Aku puteramu dan Sungmin serta baby anak dan istriku!jinnja!" sungut Kyuhyun.

"eomma, bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Dan appa jangan beritahu dia dulu tentang ini, aku takut jika dia akan memarahiku eomma." Cicit Sungmin mengadu pada Heechul.

"tenanglah, appamu akan mengurus semuanya kau jangan khawatir ne. Tentang appamu kami sudah memberitahunya dann tampaknya Kangin sangat senag dengan kabar ini dia tidak akan memarahimu tenaglah chagi..."

"jeongmal?"

"jeongmallo!, gwanchana Sungmin harus menjaga baby dengan baik ne, janngan buat dirimu tertekan jika bocah setan itu menjahilimu lagi bilang pada eomma hm.."

"eomma, dia suamiku bagiamana kalau baby dengar perkataan eomma barusan..."

"ara!kalian sama saja. Aigo aku akan menjadi nenek sebentar lagi ! gomawo Sungmin-ah"

"ne, cheoma eomma!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri di balik pintu kamar mereka. Ada perasaan hangat yang menggertarkan hatinya saat itu. ia bahagia sungguh bahagia tidak ada rasa penyesalan baginya dan Sungmin hanya tinggal menjalani dan menjaga garis takdir yang sudah Tuhan berikan pada mereka.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berat itu dilewati mereka dengan ringan. Tidak ada keluhan atau amukan yang berarti. Semuanya mereka jalani dengan bahagia. Mulai dari Sungmin yang selalu mengalami morning sickness, mengidam hingga marah marah tidak jelas pada Kyuhyun terlewati begitu cepat hingga kandungan Sungmin yang ke delapan bulan.

"eomma akan datang terlambat,jangan melakukan apapun telpon aku jika terjadi kau menginginkan sesuatu, jaga dirimu baik-baik ne, aku pergi!"

"ne, hati-hati dijalan jangan pulang malam kau tahukan akhir akhir ini listrik sering padam"

"yah, itukan berita di tv di uamh kita mana mungkin mati listrik kau ini baiklah aku pergi ne"

'cup'

"Kyuhyun anyeong"

Sungmin mendengus sebal sendirian di rumah itu. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di balkon sambil menunggu heechul datang. Sungmin berjalan pelan dengan tangan kiri yang menopang pinggangnya. Bayinya sudah semakin berat dan Sungmin mulai kepayahan untuk berjalan.

Sungmin mencampurkan selai stroberi itu ke dalam teh lalu mengaduknya. Meminumnya perlahan dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut imut. Jujur ia masih kesal karena ditinggal sendirian oleh Kyuhyun ditambah lagi Heechul yanga tidak kunjung datang.

"eh, hujan"

Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan deras hingga membasahi sebagian balkon apartement mereka dan langit yang menjadi gelap seketika. Sungmin agak kepayahan untuk berdiri harus dua kali hampir jatuh karena kakinya kembali kram.

'Jederrrr'

Sungmin terpekik takut akan kilat yang menyambar tanpa ia sadari ia jatuh terhuyung dan terpeleset hingga darah segar mengalir di selangkanagnnya.

Ia merintih memanggil Kyuhyun ia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi sekarang.

Diusapnya perlahan perut besarnya Sungmin terisak menahan sakit di daerah sekitar pinggul dan perutnya ia tersentak ketika melihat cairan bening dan merah yang mengalir deras keluar dari selangkangannya.

Petir kembali menyambar dan Sungmin sudah tidak sadarkan diri...

.

.

.

Bayi prematur itu diberi nama Cho Minhyun. Dia sangat persis dengan Kyuhyun bahkan tatapannya pun sama. Tubuh mungilnya menggeliat rapuh dalam box kaca inkubator , ia menggeliat mencari kehangatan sang ibu.

Sungmin menagis sejadi jadinya, diruntuki kabodohannya karena tidak bisa menjaga diri dengan baik. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pria iru lebih memilih duduk meringkuk di kolong meja rumah sakit merutuki kebodohannya karena meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian dirumah.

Bayi itu menangis, Minhyun menangis ...

Sungmin dengan cepat mengambil Minhyun dari tabung kaca itu mendekap puterinya dengan sayang mencium kening dan pipinya yang masih merah dan rapuh. Minhyun menggeliat mencari sumber makanannya Sunngmin mengerti namun Asinya tidak keluar.

Minhyun jengkel dan menangis kencang. Dipanggilnya Kyuhyun oleh Sungmin namun pria itu tidak kunjung datang hingga Sungmin sadar jika puterinya itu kini tertidur...

_**Mianhe kami tidak bisa membantu banyak Sungmin terlambat di bawa ke mari hingga bayinya meminum terlalu banyak air ketuban dan ada sedikit benturan dari ibunya dan berakibat fatal pada bayinya. Kami sudah berusaha Tuhan yang menentukan.**_

"KYUHYUN! eodiga, Minhyun menangis terus, sssttt eoma disini nak! Gwanchana appa kesini sebentar lagi. Kyuh eodiga? Sshhht gwanchana sayang eomma disini eh, Minhyun mau kemana sayang jangan pergi nak!Kyuh, eodiga ? Minhyun jangan pergi!"

-end flash back-

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Terimaksih sudah membaca^^

Yang berminat silahkan review^^

Sign

Hye jin park.


	5. Chapter 5

**Snow white**

**4**

**Written by hye jin park 2014©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|KyuMin|Typo|family_tragedy-hurt|Gaje|Bad dict| Don't like don't read|**

**Don't bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Cast's: Kyumin**

**Genre : romance tragedy**

**Leght : chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

Kyuhyun, mata pria itu tidak pernah lepas dari Sungmin yang sedang tertidur. Bibir gadis itu mengantup rapat seirama dengan foxy eyesnya yang dulu berwarna dan kini suram. Hidungnya yang tinggi dan wajahnya yang kini pucat.

Dipijitnya kaki jenjang Sungmin dengan frekuensi lembut takut jika gadisnya itu kelelahan. Sesekali juga Kyuhyun memeriksa keningnya takut kalau-kalau dia demam.

Tidak ada kata Kyuhyun hanya merasakan keheningan bukan ini bukan keheningan tapi kemirisan namun terasa sangat tenang malam ini tanpa celotehan atau teriakan Sungmin .

Sungmin melenguh berganti posisi tidur. Ia tampak seperti bayi saat tidur jika saja Minhyun masih bersama mereka barangkali Kyuhyun sulit membedakan yang mana bayi dan yang mana ibu. Sungmin tidak ubahnya seperti bayi sekarang tunggu, bukankah dari dulu Sungmin sudah menjadi bayi besar seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda berwajah stoick itu tersenyum kala mengingatnya...

Kyuhyun bergerak naik ke atas ranjang king size mereka mensejajarkan posisi ternyaman untuknya dan Sungmin memeluk gadis itu dengan penuh sayang.

Ia menggenggam tangan lemas itu lalu menciumnya cukup lama entah kenapa Sungmin tersenyum dalam mata terpejamnya. Kyuhyun pun terkikik geli di buatnya.

Mata gadis itu masih terlihat bengkak, jejak-jejak air mata masih terasa asin di pipinya bahkan hidungnya pun masih memerah atau kini warnanya mendekati pink pucat(?) molla.

Selalu seperti ini setiap selesai terapi. Sungmin akan menangis hebat atau histeris dan berujung pada tidur dengan mata yang masih sembab dan bengkak.

Ini sudah hampir empat tahun namun belum ada hasil yang significant dalam perkembangannya.

Ini sudah masalah jiwa, alam bawah sadar dan fikiran yang terganggu bukan soal sakit semestinya. Obatnya hanya satu yaitu diri sendiri namun mungkin Sungmin belum mau melepaskan Minhyunnya begitu saja ia masih butuh proses dan itu berlanjut sampai sekarang.

Sungmin baru saja dua puluh satu tahun seharusnya di usia seperti ini ia melewatinya dengan ceria sesuai dengan gadis seusianya ah maaf seharusnya kita tidak menyebut ia gadis lagi bagimana kalau kita ganti dengan wanita muda aku rasa itu lebih cocok, oke kembali ke Sungmin.

Dua puluh satu tahun dimana wanita muda seusianya sedang asyik-asyiknya dengan tugas kuliah, salon,jalan-jalan atau bahkan berkencan di club dengan pria seusia mereka, menikmati indahnya rajutan asmara dalam roman picisan. Namun tidak untuk Sungmin diusianya sekarang ia bahkan telah di tinggal pergi anaknya, mengalami gangguan psikologis akibat trauma dan tekanan batin ,menjadi seorang istri sejak usianya belia enam belas tahun.

Jangan simpatik pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga demikian kok. Menjadi seorang suami di usia sembilan belas tahun, meninggalkan impian masa mudanya dimana usia saat itu adalah golden age bagi Kyuhyun , Ia diberi tanggung jawab yang besar, merawat Sungmin dengan penuh kasih dan kesabaran. Siapa sangka diusianya yang menginjak dua puluh satu tahun ia harus menerima pil pahit saat tingginya masih terus tumbuh puterinya justru harus berhenti tumbuh...

Minhyun, ia kehilangan dia bayi kecil nan rapuh itu memilih untuk pergi sebelum melihat wajah tampan sang ayah. Jika Kyuhyun dapat bersikap dewasa saat itu dan menemui nya mungkin Minhyun akan berfikir dua kali untuk tidak pergi dan memilih tinggal untuk terus tumbuh.

Empat tahun sudah berlalu kini ia pemuda dengan fikiran matang dan dewasa... Cho Kyuhyun dua puluh lima tahun seorang pewaris tunggal yang lebih memilih menghandle pekerjaanya di rumah demi sang istri. Itu faktanya , Kyuhyun beralih fungsi ganda sebagai bapak rumah tangga sejak empat tahun yang lalu.

"empat tahun ya! Apa Minhyun senang disana nak, kau punya banyak teman ? ah, appa baru sadar tidak pernah membelikan mainan untukmu. Besok saat hari peringatan Minhyun apa akan belikan ne..." monolog Kyuhyun saat melihat boneka kelinci Minhyun yang masih di dekap erat oleh Sungmin. Batinnya teriris mendapati puterinya tidak lagi disini.

"sesekali datanglah ke mimpi appa jangan ommamu terus kasihan kan omma jadi keingat Minhyun terus, " kekeh Kyuhyun sembari memainkan telinga panjang boneka kelinci itu.

"saranghae eomma!jumuseyo.."

'cup'

Kecupan kecil di bibir plum Sungmin sebagai pengantar tidur untuknya sungguhlah cukup untuk membawa Kyuhyun dalam mimpi yang indah.

.

.

.

_KYUHYUN dream_

Kyuhyun berada di tepi jalan dengan gedung tinggi nan menjulang persisi seperti pusat kota atau memang ia sedang di sana sekarang. Lampu merah, itu tandanya ada banyak orang yang menyebrang tidak sengaja bahu pemuda itu tertabrak oleh seorang pria muda berjaket biru. Tampilannya sangat modis ia tampak seprti penyanyi atau boyband dengan gaya rambut berwarna –warni seperti itu.

"kau tidak mau menyebrang kalau tidak cepat cepat nanti kita bisa ketinggalan!" ucap pemuda tadi.

"ah, bukankah itu eomma! " pekik pemuda itu girang saat melihat ke seberang tanpa fikir panjang ia langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk ikut dengannya menyebrang jalan.

"kkaja hyung nanti waktumu keburu habis!" ucapnya saat itu.

Kyuhyun menurut saat tangan pucat pemuda itu menuntuntnya ke seberang. Mengikuti langkah kaki pemuda itu menapaki deretan putih garis zebra cross seirama seperti alunan tuts piano, putih dan hitam.

"hyung aku pergi ya!nimati waktumu oke^^"

Ucap pemuda itu lalu menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main saat melihat apa yang ada di depannya saat ini. Sebuah hamparan padang hijau beratapkan langit biru dan awan putih yang berarak . Ia pun menegok ke belakang namun nihil semuanya tampak ia putuskan berjalan ke depan dengan penuh kata tanya di otaknya.

"Tuhan!"

Sebuah bukit dengan taman bermain dan hamparan kebun bunga berwarna-warni tunggu bungga? Bukankah ini musim dingin tapi kenapa mereka mekar atau mungkin semi yang datang terlalu cepat? Ah, molla.

"eomma jangan mengintip araseeo!hihihihih..." kikik seorang anak kecil pada seorang wanita muda yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di telapak tangan.

"baiklah eomma hitung sampai sepuluh ne, satu, dua, tiga, empat..."

"SUNGMIN!"

Demi apapun Kyuhyun hafal benar siluet tubuh istrinya itu ia yakin itu Sungmin terlebih ia mengenali suara itu meskipun dari kejauhan.

Ia pun menghampiri Sungmin namun langkahnya terhenti tercegat oleh tabrakan tidak sengaja seorang gadis kecil.

"ah," pekik gadis mungil itu

"gwanchana?, apa kau tidak terluk... MINHYUN!"

Gadis itu mengerjap polos persis seperti Sungmin, tunggu kenapa aku mnegenalinya sebagai Minhyun namun gadis inimirip sekali dengan Sungmin atau jangan-jangan...

"appa! Bogoshipgo^^, Hore! Appa akhirnya datang, eomma! Sini appa datang " pekiknya girang.

Sungmin yang merasa di panggil tentu saja langsung menurut. Menghampiri mereka dalam jarak yang cukup jauh.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi susunya yang rapih, matanya bulat hidungnya mancung rambutnya yang hitam ikal sebatas bahu dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat .Cantik sekali seperti puteri salju dalam dongeng. Ia seperti Sungmin, ia mirip sekali dengan Sungmin...

"Minhyun-ah sduah eomma bilang jangan bermain terlalu jauh dan berbicara dengan orang asing eh, KYUHYUN!" seru Sungmin seketika dan membuat dua orang disana menutup telinga .

"eomma pelan –pelan, kupingku sakit mendengarnya !" protes Minhyun seraya meniupkan udara ke kepalan tangan mungilnya lalu menempelkannya ke telinga.

"heheh, mian sayang! Eomma terkejut melihat appamu tiba-tiba disini"

Tunggu dulu, What the Hell! Apa yang terjadi sekarang apa Kyuhyun sedang bermimpi ...

"kyu!apakah kau sudah mati sehingga kau bisa kemari ?" tanya Sungmin dengan polos

"mati? Ming apa maksudmu siapa yang mati?"

"kau"

"eh, kau menyumpahi suamimu mati muda hah?"

"anio, kenapa marah ? Hei Cho kalau kau belum mati kenapa kau bisa kemari? "

"NYONYA CHO!kau ini bicara apa sih siapa yang sudah mati ?" kyuhyun balik bertanya

" tentu saja kami, aku dan Minhyun puteri kita!"

Kyuhyun serasa tertimpa batu besar, ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ia bingung mati, Sungminnya jelas –jelas Sungmin ada disampingnya saat tidur tadi.

"appa! Eomma sudah belum Minhyun ingin main " rajuk gadis kecil itu menarik baju bawah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"ne chagi ayo kita lanjutkan mainya!eh Minhyun tidak ucapkan salam pada appa?"

"tunggu Ming, dia uri Minhyun? Puteriku?"

Kyuhyun terpekik girang kala melihat anggukan Sungmin langsung direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu dan didekapnya erat. Ia bersyukur dapat melihat wajah puterinya, Cho Minhyun.

Keluarga kecil itu utuh, menikmati hari dengan riang dan tertawa bahagia. Kyuhyun bahkan lupa akan kebingungannya tadi.

.

.

.

"Hyung! GAME OVER!"

Pekik seorang pemuda yang tadi ditemui Kyuhyun, ia menghampiri keluarga kecil itu dan mengajak Kyuhyun untuk kembali saja Kyuhyun berontak tidak mengikuti pemuda yang menurutnya aneh itu.

Kyuhyun berkali-kali melawan ! tapi pemuda itu tampaknya tidak lelah untuk memaksanya kembali.

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan oh, anak dan istriku disni kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu oh?lagi pula siapa kau apa kita saling mengenal sebelumnya?"

"hyung masa kau tidak kenal aku sih ! aku kan orang yang kau, ah sudahlah ayo pulang waktumu sudah habis , jika masih ingin berlama-lama disinii para penuai benih itu akan menangkapmu!"

"eh, bocah tidak waras apa sih yang kau bicarakan?"

Mereka berdua masih saling berdebat sampai Minhyun menengahi nya. Gadis kecil itu mengerjap polos seakan membius keduanya untuk berhenti berbicara, kini perhatian hanya terfokus pada Minhyun.

"Kyu pulanglah ini bukan tempatmu!"

"Ming kau mengusirku?"

"eh, jadi appa belum meninggal ya eomma ?, jadi appa belum boleh bersama kita disini?" tanya Minhyun , matanya mengerjap lucu dengan bibir yang ia kerucutkan. Jiplakan Sungmin...

Sungmin menggapi dengan senyuman, mengelus kepala gadis itu sayang lalu merengkuhnya dalam gendongan.

"ne kyu! Kami akaan setia menunggu mu disini, terimakasih sudah mengunjungi kami, saranghae!"

"nah kan bener Hyung kkaja! Mereka sudah akan mulai patroli, para gream reper itu, kkaja!" pemuda itu langsung menarik Kyuhyun dengan cepat dan tubuhnya seakan hilang kontrol hingga,

Dan perlahan tubuh Kyuhyun seraya terhempas hanya nama Sungmin yang terucap dari mulutnya berkali kali...

"SUNGMIN!"

_KYUHYUN DREAM END_

.

.

.

"SUNGMIN!"

Kyuhyun terlonjak dalam tidurnya keringat dan nafas tersengal yang pertama menderanya begitu ia terlonjak tadi.

Ia menengok ke samping dan kosong, Sungmin tidak ada. Ia pun berlari memncari dan memanggil –manggil Sungmin . namun bukan sosok Sungminlah yang terlihat olehnya, tapi ibunya Cho Heechul.

"eomma Sungmin eodiga?apa dia ke perpustakaan lagi atau dia sedang ditarapi dengan yesung Hyung?" eomma ppalli jawab aku!"

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau ingat eomma nak? Kau mengenali eomma sayang! Aigo! Yeobo kemari Kyuhyun sadar ia mengenaliku eommanya, katakan pada eomma siapa nama eomma, kau siapa namamu appa nama appa mu ini berapa?

"aishh, kau Cho Heechul eommaku yang paling sadis, dan itu Cho Hanggeng, aku tentu saja CHO KYUHYUN, puteramu! Ini dua aishhh jinjja eomma Sungmin eodiga jawab pertanyaanku!"

"kau masih sakit nak, tapi tidak apa –apa ini kemajuan akhirnya kau mengingat eomma dan mengenggap eomma mu ini ada !"

"aishh eomma lepas!, eomma salah makan sepertinya! Aku tanya dimana sungmin tadi ia dikamar bersamaku sekarang ia menghilang"

"Sungmin sudah meninggal nak! Kau tidak ingat?"

...

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk meringkuk di tempat tidurnya, matanya kosong memandang lurus. Sungmin beberapa jam lalu ia masih mendekapnya dan tidur dengannya diranjang ini. Dan ibunya bilag jika Sungmin sudah meninggal,

Rentetan pertanyaan muncul bersama dengan rentetean kejadian- demi kejadian serta mimpi yang ia alami.

Seperti kepingan puzzle yang akan segera tersusun, seperti soal olimpiade matematika yang sulit akan segera terpecahkan.

Suara-suara itu pun menggema merasuk ke dalam otak dan telinga Kyuhyun...

.

.

.

"_**Kyuhyun yang sabar ya nak Sungmin dan puterimu meninggal dalam meja operasi, ia banyak kehabisan darah dan terlambat di bawa kemari. Dokter bilang Sungmin menderita anemia dan kondisi kandungannya yang lemah itulah pemicu kuat kematian mereka. Kyuhyun-ah eomma minta padamu yang sabar ne, kau masih punya eomma ada eomma disni sayang."**_

"_**kyuhyun-shi, kau bisa mendengarku, nyamankan dirimu! Kau sudah mengantuk baik sekarang tidurlah. Apa yang rasakan saat ini . Apa Sungmin didekatmu? Dimana dia? Seprti apa dia sekarang, bagaiman kondsinya, Kyuhyun-shi buka matamu perlahan..."**_

"_**kyuhyun menganggap jika Sungmin yang mengalami trauma. Ia manganggap Sungmin masih hidup dan tetap di sampingnya, hanya puterinya yang ia anggap sudah meninggal. Nyonya Cho jika ini biarkan lama kondisi Kyuhyun akan semakin parah bantulah ia agar mengingat semuanya kembali, aku permisi"**_

"_**Kyuhyun-ah, kau ingat eomma nak? Kau mengenali eomma sayang! Aigo! Yeobo kemari Kyuhyun sadar ia mengenaliku eommanya, katakan pada eomma siapa nama eomma, kau siapa namamu appa nama appa mu ini berapa?"**_

"_**Sungmin-ah eoddiga?"**_

"_**kyu!apakah kau sudah mati sehingga kau bisa kemari ?mati? Ming apa maksudmu siapa yang mati?kau! eh, kau menyumpahi suamimu mati muda hah!anio, kenapa marah ? Hei Cho kalau kau belum mati kenapa kau bisa kemari? "**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"kali ini apa lagi?apalagi kali ini? Yak CHO SUNGMIN APALAGI KALI INI!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yeng berminat silahkan review^^

Terimaksih sudah membaca^^

Sign

Hye jin park

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Snow white**

**5**

**Written by hye jin park 2014©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|KyuMin|Typo|family_tragedy-hurt|Gaje|Bad dict| Don't like don't read|**

**Don't bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Cast's: Kyumin**

**Genre : romance tragedy**

**Leght : chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**.**

"**KALI INI APALAGI CHO SUNGMIN!"**

'**PRANG!'**

"**KYUHYUN! "**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk bersandar di pangkuan ibunya sedangkan yang bisa dilakukan Heechul hanya mengusap lembut kepala puteranya itu sayang, sesekali ia mengecup kening Kyuhyun dan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur berharap putera itu tenang namun nyala matanya kosong tanpa ada binar- binar kehidupan di dalamnya ia hanya diam seperti patung. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan sakit saat ayahnya mengobati luka pada tangan dan kaki akibat pecahan kaca yang berserakan dikamarnya.

Ia masih betah membisu ia butuh penjelasan, sangat...

Memori otaknya yang terekam,seperti kepingan puzzle yang akan segera tersusun, seperti soal olimpiade matematika yang sulit akan segera terpecahkan. Suara-suara itu pun menggema merasuk ke dalam otak dan telinga Kyuhyun...

"_**Kyuhyun yang sabar ya nak Sungmin dan puterimu meninggal dalam meja operasi, ia banyak kehabisan darah dan terlambat di bawa kemari. Dokter bilang Sungmin menderita anemia dan kondisi kandungannya yang lemah itulah pemicu kuat kematian mereka. Kyuhyun-ah eomma minta padamu yang sabar ne, kau masih punya eomma ada eomma disni sayang."**_

"_**kyuhyun-shi, kau bisa mendengarku, nyamankan dirimu! Kau sudah mengantuk baik sekarang tidurlah. Apa yang rasakan saat ini . Apa Sungmin didekatmu? Dimana dia? Seprti apa dia sekarang, bagaiman kondsinya, Kyuhyun-shi buka matamu perlahan..."**_

"_**kyuhyun menganggap jika Sungmin yang mengalami trauma. Ia manganggap Sungmin masih hidup dan tetap di sampingnya, hanya puterinya yang ia anggap sudah meninggal. Nyonya Cho jika ini biarkan lama kondisi Kyuhyun akan semakin parah bantulah ia agar mengingat semuanya kembali, aku permisi"**_

"_**Kyuhyun-ah, kau ingat eomma nak? Kau mengenali eomma sayang! Aigo! Yeobo kemari Kyuhyun sadar ia mengenaliku eommanya, katakan pada eomma siapa nama eomma, kau siapa namamu appa nama appa mu ini berapa?"**_

"_**Sungmin-ah eoddiga?"**_

"_**kyu!apakah kau sudah mati sehingga kau bisa kemari ?mati? Ming apa maksudmu siapa yang mati?kau! eh, kau menyumpahi suamimu mati muda hah!anio, kenapa marah ? Hei Cho kalau kau belum mati kenapa kau bisa kemari? "**_

.

.

.

_KYUpOv_

Jadi selama ini yang berhalusinasi itu aku, jadi selama ini yang menjalani terapi itu aku, jadi selama ini yang menganggap boneka kelinci sebagai Minhyun itu aku, jadi selama ini Sungmin hanya khayalanku saja, jadi selama ini akulah yang tidak waras, jadi selama ini aku sendirian, jadi selama ini kalian tega meninggalku sendirian...

"Eomma! "

"Ne"

"Sungmin eodiseo?"

"Sungmin... dia pergi sebentar"

"Minhyun eodiseo?"

"Uri Minhyun tentu saja ikut bersama Sungmin bukankah dia masih menyusu pada ibunya eoh?"

"Uae? Kenapa aku idak diajak eomma?"

"Kyuhyun-ah! Hiks,Kyu tenang sayang eomma disini ehm!"

Aku tahu apa yang ibuku katakan adalah omong kosong. Istri dan puteriku hanya pergi sebentar begitu terus mendekapku dalam pangkuannya sedangkan ayahku masih setia duduk menghadap beliau menangis aku melihatnya saat setitik cairan bening meluncur begitu saja dari matanya. Aku juga melihatnya melepas kacamatanya, mengucek matanya lalu sedikit mengurut keningnya mungkin dia lelah.

Aku berani bersumpah ini tidak masuk akal! Bagaimana bisa?Sepuluh jam yang lalu kami masih tidur bersama aku bahkan aku masih bisa mencium aromanya bahkan kami sempat bercinta di kamar mandi kemarin pagi, gila yah mungkin aku sudah gila! Jika memang aku tidak gila bagaimana mungkin yang ku anggap masih hidup hanya Sungmin dan puteriku aku mengganggapnya sudah mati...aku ayah yang kejam!

Jika saja aku tidak bermimpi jika saja aku tidak tidur jika saja aku tidak,

"kau bodoh CHO!"

_endKYUpOv_

Heechul merapikan selimut Kyuhyun sebatas leher diusapnya lagi kening pemuda itu sayang, Hanggeng merangkul pundak rapuh itu menuntunnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tertidur untuk beristirahat.

"Dokter Kim tidak bisa datang, istrinya melahirkan semalam" ucap Hanggeng menuntun istrinya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Jinjja!kita harus menyiapkan kado" ucap Heechul sekenannya lalu menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada bidang sang suami berharap mendapatkan perlindungan.

"Hannie! Bagaimana kalau kita menjenguk dokter Kim dan istrinya?"

"Kyuhyun?"

"tentu saja dia ikut !"

"terserah apa katamu sajalah!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk mengerinyit di kursi belakang menyaksikan lalu lintas pagi yang sibuk seperti biasanya. Dilihatnya sebuah bingkisan yang tadi di beli oleh ibunya. Sebuah selimut bayi berwarna baby blue dengan penutup kepala bergambar pororo, pasti jika sudah dipakai akan terlihat lucu batin kyuhyun.

Ia jadi teringat akan Minhyun, dulu saat Sungmin masih mengandung enam bulan... gadis itu semangat sekali menjelajahi seluruh mall tanpa rasa lelah ia antusias saat melihat perlengkapan bayi yang berjajar apik di etalase dan rak-rak setiap toko yang ia kunjungi.

Semuanya yang berwarna pink ingin Sungmin beli bahkan Kyuhyun sampai kewalahan mengahadapi Sungmin yang merengek waktu itu. bukan masalah harga dan uang toh ya ia punya kartu unlimited sang ayah tapi jika mengingat semua barang –barang itu, seprti akan buka toko menyunggingkan senyumannya ketika mobil mereka berhenti di lampu merah,saat deretan anak-anak tk yang akan menyebrang dengan dikawal oleh guru -anak itu tampak polos, tanpa dosa mereka menggunakan seragam biru-kuning dengan motif kotak-kotak dan juga sebuah topi berwarna senada dengan baju mereka-Biru dengan tas punggung kecil dan botol air minum yang dipegang atau digantung di leher mereka, Kyuhyun terkekeh membayangkan jika salah satu anak itu adalah Minhyun.

Benar, bukankah kemari malam ia baru bertemu dengan puterinya itu lewat sangat mirip dengan Sungmin kecuali matanya lebih cendrung ke gadis kecil itu bulat dengan hidung mancung warisan ke dua orang tuanya, kulitnya putih pucat jiplakan Kyuhyun namun saat bibir mungilnya mengerucut itu persis seperti aegyo attack Sungmin. Ada satu yang membedakan Minhyun dari mereka yaitu pipinya yang merona dan rambut hitam super lembut miliknya.

"snow white" .Desah Kyuhyun lirih nyaris tak terdengar.

puterinya pasti sangat cantik seperti tokoh puteri salju bahkan Minhyun lebih cantik darinya...

Kini mereka telah sampai di parkiran rumah sakit. Ayah Kyuhyun menyuruh Heechul dan Kyuhyun untuk turun duluan sedangkan ia memarkirkan mobil. Heechul keluar dengan bungkusan tadi di tangannya sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi di genggam erat oleh Kyuhyun, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang rawat tempat dimana istri dokter Kim-terapist Kyuhyun, menjalani pemulihan pasca melahirkan.

Lorong demi lorong mereka lewati terbesit rasa miris ketika mengingat kejadian akan orang yang dicintainya di rumah sakit,wajah Kyuhyun memucat mengeratkan lebh erat tangannya pada lengan sang ibu. Mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar Heechul mengetuknya tiga kali setelah orang yang didalam mebukakan pintu untuk mereka,

"oh, nyonya Cho kau datang bersama oh, Kyuhyun kau sudah merasa baikan kemari masuklah!"

"sayang siapa yang datang?" ucap seorang wanita yang sedang menyusui bayi lelaki nya itu

"nyonya Cho dan puteranya" ucapnya dan didikuti oleh Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

Heechul mengucapkan selamat dan memberikan bingkisan tadi pada sang ayah baru. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih bingung siapa pria yang dipanggil dokter kim ini, terapistnya kah?setidaknya begitu kata Heechul tadi. Tapi sungguh Kyuhyun masih bingung, jika selama ini Kyuhyun yang berhalusinasi oke itu bisa diterima, tapi terapist yang berbeda tidak ini membingungkannya,

"Kyuhyun-ah kau sudah merasa lebih baik? Terakhir kali saat kau menjalani terapi kau pingsan syukurlah sekarang kau sudah ingat kembali"

"kau, dokter yang menterapiku?"

"iah apa kau lupa padaku Kyuhyun-sshi?"

"ani,,,bukankah dokter yang menterapiku selama ini adalah Kim Yesung"

"Kim Yesung? Nugu? Cho Kyuhyun-sshi kau kenapa?"

"kau bukan Yesung Hyung jadi selama ini aku ini kenapa?"

'brak'

Kyuhyun berlari keluar membuka pintu itu cukup keras, nafasnya terasa sesak ia butuh aspirin sekarang bukan ia butuh penjelasan yang masuk akal.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun lari dari kamar itu dan membuat sang bayi mungil kaget karena bunyi pintu tadi ia menangis sedangakan ketiga orang dewasa disana tampak bingung mencerna apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun barusan.

Heechul membungkukan badan seraya mersa tidak enak atas kelakuan putera itu. lalu mengerjarnya entah bisa terkejar, bertemu atau tidak karena Heechul kehilangan jejak Kyuhyun di persimpangan lorong Rumah sakit besar itu.

Beruntung Hangeng menghampirinya tadi sehingga Heechul tidak perlu mencari dua orang sudah setengah jam mereka berkeliling mencari Kyuhyun namun nihil oh ayolah Kyuhyun bukan lagi anak kecil yang kabar kehilangannya harus diumumkan dipusat Informasi tapi jika mengingat kondisi kejiwaan Kyuhyun, see siapa yang tahu sekarang para staff bahkan satpam sedang mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun."Kau hebat Cho".

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari sekuat tenaga menuruni tangga darurat rumah sakit ini sudah sampai di lantai ke dua artinya ia sudah turun setidaknya lima tujuh lantai. Kyuhyun bingung tentang kejadian-kejadian yang menimpanya selama ini. Mulai dari ia yang menganggap jika Sungmin mengalami gangguan psikologis Minhyun-boneka kelinci yang dia anggap sebagai putrinya,dokter terapi yang berbeda dengan yang ditemuinya empat tahun belakangan ini, dan oh bukankah Sungmin sangat suka pergi ke perpustakaan kota lalu mimipi aneh itu , mimpi yang membuatnya bertambah bingung, Sungminya sudah meninggal bersama Minhyun lalu yang kemarin-kemarin itu apa! ,

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di lantai bawah di pintu keluar tangga darurat pikirannya masih menuntut jwaban yang jelas tentang rentetan peristiwa yang tidak masuk akal dan tiba-tiba datang menyambut paginya. Benar pagi, setelah Kyuhyun terbangun dari mimpi aneh itu dan seorang pemuda yang menarik tangannya paksa...

"eh, bukankah bocah itu!"

Mata bulat Kyuhyun semakin bulat saat melihat siluet seorang pemuda berlari ke arah jalan raya. Gaya pemuda itu masih sama dan persis seperti apa yang ia temui dalam mimpinya. Rambut yang dicat warna-warni denga jaket biru dan...

"kembali kau Kim Sehun!" pekik seorang pria yang sedang mengejar pemuda itu

"Yesung Hyung!" seketika mata Kyuhyun terbelalak melihat pria dengan seragam dokter yang dikenakannya tampaknya dokter itu habis mengoprasi seseorang.

Kyuhyun bergegas mengikuti mereka dari belakang, berharap ia bisa mendapatkan jawaban setelah ini. Seorang satpam yang melihta kyuhyun langsung saja mengabari itu kepada seluruh orang yang mencarinya dan terjadilah aksi saling mengejar itu...

Dimulai dari pemuda yang diketahui bernama Oh Sehun yang dikejar oleh sang paman a.k.a Kim Yesung lalu Kyuhyun yang mengejar keduanya tanpa dihiraukan pekikan serak kyuhyun kepada dua orang tadi. Kemudian pak satpam yang melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun ditambah Cho Heechul dan Cho Hangeng yang ikut mengejar dari belakang ditambah dokter Kim dan tim medis lainnya kemudian oke stop itu terlalu berlebihan, saya tidak amu membuat tulisan yang 'garing' #abaikan!.

"yah! Anak nakal kembali kau! Beraninya kau mengecat rambutmu hah! Jika ibunmu sampai tahu maka habislah aku ya! Oh Sehun kembali kau!"

"Ajushi jangan beritahu ibuku cukup diam saja maka ia takan marah"

"yakk!aishh kau pikir siapa yang akan dimarahi setelah ini tentu saja aku! Napeun nom! Kemari kau!"

"andweeeeeeee kejar aku jika ajushi bisa wek!"

"yak ! OH SEHUN!"

"hyung! Yesung hyung chakamanyo! "

"YESUNG HYUNG! HYUUUUUUUUUUNG!"

"SEHUN!"

"ITU CHO KUYHYUN CEPAT KEJAR DIA!" -_-

Mereka masih saling mengejar tanpa menghiraukan teriakan satu sama lain yang jelas disni fokusnya hanya ada pada Kyuhyun yang mengejar Yesung .

Kyuhyun yang geram karena pangilannya tidak digubris melesatkan kakinya dengan kecepatan penuh hingga tanpa sadar ia melewati Yesung mengibaskan rambut coklat dokter tampan itu lembut, mengibaskan jas putih kebanggaannya. Yesung berhenti seketika bertanya-tanya siapa pemuda yang berhasil membalapnya itu ia ketinggalaan jauh di belakang mereka. Sehun masih berlari sampai tangan panjang Kyuhyun meraih lengannya...

"yakk! "

Mereka terjungkal ditengah-tengah zebra cross untung saja tidak jalanan sepi dan lampu sedang merah. Terkejut ?sangat , membingungkan ? sangat.

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun dan Sehun beradu tepat diatasnya Sehun mengerjap seperti bayi, Kyuhyun pun mengerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu mencengkran bahu Sehun dan menggulingkannya sementara Sehun yang kaget masih diam atas perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya,

"Sungmin!Minhyun katakann padaku apa yang terjadi kemarin malam! Jelaskan padaku "

"ne?"

"hei bocah kau yang membawaku menemui anak dan istriku menarik tanganku di zebra cross lalu kau menarik tanganku seperti ini !yak seprti ini"

"hah?"

"yak ! bocah jawab !"

"nuguseo?"

"aku bisa gila!" (kau memang sudah gila Cho!)

Mereka masih berdebat tidak jelas ditengah jalan itu yah mesikupun hanya Kyuhyun yang melakukan itu sedangkan Sehun hanya melongo menonton Kyuhyun, hingga tanpa sadar sebuah mobi audi biru melaju dengan kecepatan penuh saat lampu berubah menjadi hijau dan...

"TIN"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Sign

Hye jin park

Yang berminat silahkan review!

Terimakasih sudah membaca...

.

.

.

Ps: maaf membuat bingung dan sedikit keluar dari jalur, di chapter depan akan saya reparasi semuanya!...

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Snow white**

**6**

**Written by hye jin park 2014©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|KyuMin|Typo|family_tragedy-hurt|Gaje|Bad dict| Don't like don't read|**

**Don't bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Cast's: Kyumin**

**Genre : romance tragedy**

**Leght : chaptered**

**Rate : T  
**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

Memori terekam kembali berputar menembus batas khayal,membangunkan tidur panjang seseorang kembali ke dunia nyata menyadarkannya dari pengaruh mimpi yang seorang gadis dengan cardigan pink pucat duduk bersandar pada kursi di tepi -jari mungilnya tampak mengelus perutnya yang membuncit dibalik dress tangan yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan pria yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya bershape-M itu tanpa letih merapalkan doa untuk orang coklat sebahunya dibiarkan tergerai indah ikut menari dengan desiran angin dari jendela kamar rumah sakit yang di biarkan terbuka agak lebar.

Terbesit rasa takut manakala mengingat kejadian semalam saat pria yang sedang tertidur itu mengalami kejang dan dinyatakan kritis untuk sesaat,beruntung Tuhan masih urung jam yang lalu tepatnya pria itu lepas dari masa kritisnya yang membuat gadis yang sedang duduk itu bisa bernafas sedikit , sedikit karena gadis itu masih harus bersabar menungguinya untuk sadar dari dihitung ini sudah hampir empat bulan ia menunggu namun yang ditunggu tampaknya masih betah bergemul dalam tidurnya.

Cemas,segurat wajah yang ditampilkan oleh wanita itu sejak kemarin. Senyum yang biasanya selalu dikembangkan olehnya dalam keadaan apapun kini mendadak hilang...

"Biar omma yang menjaganya kau istirahat dulu"

"Ani,bagaimana jika oppa bangun saat aku tidur omma"

"Nanti omma bangunkan,istirahatlah sebentar bukankah calon omma juga tidak boleh capek araseo!"

"T-tapi ..ahh! arraseo"

.

.

.

"AF! AFF! RJP SEGERA! SIAPKAN MESIN DEFIB!" saat itu, dokter segera menekan-nekan dada Kyuhyun, berusaha menolong anakku itu. Tangisku semakin menjadi.

"VT!VT! DEFIB 120 JOULE!" kembali terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari dokter dan perawat..

"SEMUA CLEAR!" kulihat di dada Kyuhyun dipasang mesin yang disebut defibrilator tadi.

"TAK ADA RESPON!"

"RJP! AMIODARON!"

"TAK ADA RESPON, DOK!"

"DEFIB 360 JOULE!"

"ASISTOL!"

"ADRENALIN!"

"TAK ADA RESPON!"

"ANDWE!" Sungmin ,menantuku mendadak histeris lalu pingsan ketika mendengar perkataan perawat tadi.

"_**KALI INI APALAGI CHO SUNGMIN!"**_

Kyuhyun mengerjap dengan nafas tersengal dan beberapa selang infus dan oksigen yang masih menancap di berkeringat, sangat...

Heechul yang sedang tidur di sampinganya pun ikut terlonjak kaget dan sempat diam sebentar menelaah apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini hingga manik matanya memancarkan sinar keibuannya, perasaan lega dan senang membuncah dihatinyan kini meskipun masih ada rasa cemas yang Kyuhyun sudah sadar dari komanya,puteranya sadar.

Heechul langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sepenuh hati tetesan air mata ikut mengalir di wajah cantiknya,jutaan ucapan syukur serta puji-pujian tak lepas dari lantunannya untuk sang wajah stoick itu di ciuminya tanpa henti Heechul bahkan tidak menghiraukan erangan kecil dari Kyuhyun saat tubuh ibunya tersebut tidak sengaja mengenai jarum infus Kyuhyun.

"aigoo! Kau tidur begitu lama nak kau tahu seberapa gilanya kami karenamu, bahkan istrimu sampai di opnam ah, omma panggilkan dokter ne, kau tiduran dulu jangan banyak bergerak ne, tunggu sebentar!"

Ucap Heechul tak lupa mengecup sekilas kening kyuhyun lalu bergegas pergi untuk memanggil dokter.

Kyuhyun mengerjap ia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya tentang apa yang terjadi dihembuskannya nafas panjang ketika melihat pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna karena ulah ceroboh ibunya tadi,

"Kenapa omma repot-repot keluar padahal pencet bel saja bisa kan?"benaknya, ia menunduk melihat beberapa selang yang menancap di tubuhnya.

Nyeri dan kaku itu yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya ia bahkan sulit untuk menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya bahkan kepalanya pun terasa sedikit memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya kembali. Sungmin wajah gadis itu selalu muncul di benaknya bahkan disaat ia memejamkan mata wajah Sungminlah yang terbayang.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika menyadari ada rasa hangat menyentuh keningnya sebuah rasa nyaman yang dirindukannya dan terasa tidak asing , Kyuhyunpun membuka matanya dengan raut terkejut tidak berbeda dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak lima centimeter dari wajahnya.

"Apa aku berhalusinasi lagi?ataukah dia datang untuk menjemputku"

Tes, air mata Kyuhyun menetes deras seketika ketika tangan kecil itu meraba lekuk wajahnya,

"Bahkan dalam halayankupun aku masih bisa merasakanmu Ming"

Kembali mata Kyuhyun terpejam menikmati sentuhan hangat dari genggaman tangan mungil Sungmin

"Saranghae" desah Kyuhyun di sela isakan kecilnya,

"Nado mani saranghaeyo" balas Sungmin,

"Bahkan suaramu masih terdengar nyata di telingaku Ming"

Kyuhyun masih belum mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya,ia masih benar- benar bingung tentang semuanya. Benarkah jika ia sedang tidak berhalusinasi saat ini, benarkah jika Sungminyang dihadapannya ini nyata dan bahkan Sungmin masih mengandung anak mereka, benarkah jika ini adalah dunia yang sebenarnya bukan halusinasi atau mimpi belaka.

"Kyu uae?ada yang sakit?"

"Ming,benarkah kau Sungmin?"

"Ne?"

"Benarkah kau Sungmin,ini benarkah ini dunia nyata?"

"Ne?"

"Kau,benarkah masih hidup bersama uri aegiya?" tangan kyuhyun terulur menyentuh perut Sungmin yang membuncit lalu merengkuh tubuh istrinya itu ke dalam pelukannya,sementara Sungmin yang ditanya dan di peluk hanya diam saja memasang wajah bingung.

"Mianhae..."

"Jangan katakan apa-apa aku hanya ingin merasakanmu Ming, kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu kau membuat gila Nyonya Cho!Anio aku memang gila karena mu..hiks.."

Sungmin tersentak mendapati Kyuhyun yang menangis sambil memeluknya ia bingung tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun, tapi ia tahu jika suaminya itu begitu merindukannya.

Dengan hangat Sungminpun menyambutnya, menyalurkan rasa rindunya kepada Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung hangat pria itu lembut sesekali mengusap surai hitam Kyuhyun yang berantakan.

"uljima!aku disini ehm uljima" ucap Sungmin menenangkan hingga Kyuhyun tertidur kembali.

.

.

.

"Jadi Cho Kyuhyun-sshi pertama anda menganggap jika puterimu telah meninggal dan istri anda mengalami gangguan traumatis karena hal tersebut dan yang ke dua anda seperti tersadar jika selama ini yang mengalami hal tersebut adalah anda sendiri karena istri dan puteri anda dianggap telah meninggal padahal dalam keadaannya anda dalam keadaan koma dalam waktu yang cukup lama." Terang seorang pria dengan mata yang hanya segaris bername tag Kim Yesung tersebut.

"Dan kau bahkan menjadi terapis Sungmin hyung" timpal Kyuhyun lirih

"N-ne,benar!aku bahkan berada di dalam "mimpimu ya Kyuhyun –shi hehehe" Balasnya kembali seraya memamerkan turtle eyes miliknnya.

"Bahkan bukan hanya kau saja Hyung tapi bocah itu bocah berambut pelangi itu dia tiba-tiba mengajakku untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin dan saat aku terjadi hal yang lebih mengerikan aku bahkan sempat mengejarnya dan kau juga ikut mengejar bocah itu hingga kami terjatuh dan...dan..."

"Kau terbaring koma" potong yesung kemudian.

"SUNGMIN!, saat aku bangun ia ada di hadapannku dan bahkan ia masih mengandung uri aegya apakah itu nyata hyung?aishhh, jinjja!"

"Cho kyuhyun kau tampaknya mengalami hal yang mengerikan selama kau koma,aku mungkin harus mengecek lagi keadaanmu tapi kurasa syarafmu sejauh ini baik-baik Kyu, ini dunia nyata dan Sungminmu belum meninggal ia dalam keadaan baik bersama calon anak kalian justru kau hampir meninggal"

Ucap Yesung kembali seraya menepuk pundak Kyuhyun lalu mendorong kursi rodanya untuk dibawa keruang perawatan.

Kyuhyun masih bingung, pikiranya masih linglung untuk saat ini padahal ini sudah hari ke tiga ia sadar,ia masih berjaga-jaga jika ini mungkin mimpi tapi jikalau ini mimpi Kyuhyun tidak mau terbangun lagi karena Sungminnya ada disini..

.

.

.

_KYUCHUL SIDE_

"aishh, appoyo omma!"

"ya! Anak nakal kau tidak bisa tenang sedikit eoh eomma susah memakaikannya jika kau bergerak terus"

"Appo! Omma mengenai jarum infusku Ya! Aishh kenapa bukan Sungmin saja yang kemari kanapa omma!"

"Mianhae!'SREET'.. ujar Heechul dengan semiriknya lalu memasangkan lengan baju Kyuhyun dengan satu tarikan dengan sengaja.

"AAUW! Appo eommaaaa"

"Cho, kau kan tahu kondisi Sungmin tidak terlalu baik untuk terus berada di rumah sakit apalagi harus mengurusi bocah setan sepertimu huh,kau tahu uri Sungmin sempat di opnam dan tidak sadarkan diri begitu mendengar kabar kecelakaanmu bahkan saat itu anemianya ikut kambuh, aigoo! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa ada hal yang terburuk menimpa cucu dan menantuku"

"lalu bagaimana denganku apa omma juga khawatir?"

"tentu saja bodoh!melihatmu dalam keadaan kritis seperti waktu itu membuat omma gila appamu bahkan menangis,jangan diulangi lagi ehm" ucap Heechul lembut seraya mengancingkan baju pasien Kyuhyun.

"omma"

"Ck!tidak tahu umur sudah mau menjadi ayah masih saja cengeng eoh!"

"Siapa suruh menikahkan kami masih muda"

"Ck!Cho, bahkan wajahmu itu sudah seperti ajushi.."

"Omma!saranghae"

"Ckckck! Hahahahahaha,AIGOO!betapa kau berbakti sekali eoh hingga membuat semua orang disekitarmu gila "

"Ani kalian juga membuatku gila dalam mimpiku "

Lirih Kyuhyun di pelukan ibunya...

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Sign

Hye jin park

.

Yang berminat silahkan review terimakasih sudah membaca^^.


End file.
